Moto Chen
Moto Chen was a bushi and tactician of the Unicorn Clan. Chen was the general of the Junghar, the Army of the East. Chen drew the wrath of his brother, Moto Chaozhu, when he was appointed Junghar commander instead of Chaozhu. Secrets of the Unicorn, p. 20 Chen became the Unicorn Clan Champion in 1170. Death of Moto Gaheris In 1159 Chen was aiding the spirit of the recently dead Moto Gaheris and the new Unicorn Clan Champion, Moto Chagatai, in their journey in the Realm of the Eternal Slaughter, Toshigoku. They achieved a bargain with the Shi-Tien Yen-Wang Gods, and the Unicorn Clan worshipped the dark Gods again. The Last Ride, Part 1, by Rich Wulf Clan Letter to the Unicorn #18 (Imperial Herald v2 #3) Seikitsu Pass Chen blockaded the Seikitsu Pass, land trade throughout the Empire. The Khan, Moto Chagatai demanded the Unicorn Clan to be noticed with this show of stregth. Seikitsu Pass King of the Trolls In 1159 the Unicorn excavations in the City of Night caused the awaken of the King of the Trolls. He started his travel from the last place it was slumbered, the Dragon lands, to the Unicorn lands. Togashi Matsuo, Togashi Mitsu, Bayushi Ogura and the Kuni Witch Hunter Kuni Junji together were able to send the King of Trolls back into slumber in the Seikitsu Pass, dying the shugenja. Chen suspected something strange with respect Ogura but Moto Vordu dismissed them to keep the secret of the City of Night. The King of the Trolls, Part II Station in Ryoko Owari Chen with Shinjo Shono as his second were as part of the Unicorn army stationed in Journey's End City, Ryoko Owari, Smoke and Mirrors, by Shawn Carman a former Scorpion City that fell under Unicorn government when the Scorpion where exiled. After Scorpions returned it was a permanent source of conflicts between both clans. but also claimed by the Scorpion Clan. After Tsudao proclamated herself as Empress Toturi II with capital in Kyuden Seppun, the rest of the heirs planned to declare their own claim upon the throne, but in different cities. Hantei Naseru elected Ryoko Owari as his headquarters, and many clans had begun relocating their most skilled and influential courtiers and ambassadors to the city. For the Unicorn came Ide Michisuna with his yojimbo Moto Genki. Disgrace Chen received a letter with the handwriting and scent of his beloved Akasha, holding a meeting point in a fond several hours from Ryoko Owari. He only found a package with several stones, resembling a crude replica of the seal that signified his status as the general of the Junghar. Chen suspected the letter was a forgery and he has been diverted from the city for unknown reasons, and his brother Chaozhu was behind it. Chen quickly came back to the city, to only see that another individual ressembled as him had publicly accused the Imperial Chancellor, Bayushi Kaukatsu, of sponsoring an illegal and dishonorable act, in the Naseru's Court and witnessed by the horrified Unicorn legacy. Upon Shono's request, Kaukatsu let the Khan could resolve satisfactorily the incident. Chen, Shono and Genki came back to Shiro Moto. Chen swore he was not the man who accused Kaukatsu, but without evidences. Moto Chagatai dismissed him from all his duties to compensate the insult to the Scorpion. Chen was free of ties to seek his restoration. Smoke and Mirrors, by Shawn Carman He knew that the Kolat helped his brother and purged them with the aid of Yoritomo Kumiko, Akasha, and her sensei, Shasyahkar. After the battle, during which several Asp naga awakened from sleep, Chen was given the task of protecting the naga city within the Shinomen Mori. Secrets of the Unicorn, p. 21 Marriage Chen later married Akasha, and they had a daughter named Naleesh. Souls of Steel, Part 1, by Shawn CarmanSmall Gains, by Nancy Sauer Unicorn Clan Champion Chen became the Unicorn Clan Champion in 1170 following the death of Moto Chagatai. Chagatai chose Chen as regent, in the event of his death, to hold the position until his son came of age. Words and Deeds, Part III, by Shawn Carman Celestial Tournament Chen attended the Celestial Tournament to determine the next Emperor of Rokugan. He introduced the representatives of the Spider Clan to the Voice of the Sun and Voice of the Moon, and lost an iaijutsu duel to Moto Jin-sahn. The Celestial Tournament, by Shawn Carman External Links * Moto Chen (A Perfect Cut) * Moto Chen Exp (Wrath of the Emperor) * Moto Chen Exp2 (Khan's Defiance) * Moto Chen Exp3 (Celestial Edition) category:Unicorn Clan Leaders